Is he back?
by PrincessButtercup
Summary: is doyle back or reaching beyond the grave? sucky summery but if you like Doyle then you'll read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dont own them Wish I did. I dont plus i'm poor so you cant sue me for jack.  
Note: THIS IS TO MY QUEENIE!!!!! She writes wrestling fan fic mostly but she soo rocks she's my insperation for all my stories so you'll see me thank her all the time. THANK YOU!!! ok i'm done..  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
It was almost morning as Cordelia finally decided that she should sleep. The sky was an aquamarin color, the wasnt going to be shining in LA today the clouds over taken the sky during the night. That was the only thought that comfortered as she plopped down on her bed slipping underneath the covers.  
  
"Dennis turn out the lights please?"  
  
The ghost that lived in her house obeyed her and turned off the lights. She reached up grabbing her pillow holding it close to her body as if were a safety blanket from the world, she wondered if the night mares would come again. It had been almost 3 years since Doyles death everyday seemed to get easier but the nights were still hard. She had coped with it with Angels help he had been there for her all the times he could. But she couldnt talk about it still not yet it was to painful for her. Doyle had loved her she had known it, and what hurt her the most was that she never got a chance to tell him that she did love him. Never got the chance to even be nice to him or go on a date with him. Why? Becaues she didnt want to be hurt. But Doyle would never hurt her ever. He would do what she asked all the time and call her Princess when he agreeed to it. She held her pillow tighter, feeling the tears creep up to her eyes as they slept past her lids down her cheeks She whispered into the pillow.   
  
"I love you Doyle."  
  
*****  
  
He watched her slip into the beds with the lights off. Like he had done so many other times. She even more beautiful while she slept so at peace. Except when she had the night mares and woke up screaming. It caused him so much pain he always wanted to reach out to her lay a hand on her cheek wipe away her tears and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldnt. He couldnt touch her he couldnt reply back to her when she would talk to him a night. He moved over to the bed kneeling down next to her he reached out his hand to her but like always it never touched it was torture. He whispered back to her.  
  
"I love you Princess."  
  
*****  
  
She woke up that afternoon by her door bell she wanted to kill who ever was behind that door she looked at her clock that read 11:45. She kicked her covers off that entangled her feet as she stomped to her door she knew who ever was out there could hear her walking towards the door she made sure that person knew she was furious. Cordelia swung open her door.  
  
"WHAT?" She screeched at the man standing behind her door it was Wesley.  
  
"Well..I.." He was at a lost for words with her blantant anger that he started to stumble over his tounge.  
  
"Well spit it out! I'm tired and I dont wanna play hooked on phonics with Wesley, I wanna go back to bed!"  
  
"I'm sorry Cordelia but umm..Angel wanted me to ask you come into the office he needs both our help on the case we've been working on."  
  
She stood and looked at him agast. She had just gotten to bed a few hours ago and now they expected her back in the office she started to shake her head then she realized that it might be better then sitting around her apartment because she wouldnt be able to get back to sleep and lately the last thing she ever wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.   
  
"Alright. Fine. I'll come in but you guys are gonna pay heavily for this, and make sure there's coffee on my desk and that thick oil stuff Angel makes." She srunched up her nose making a disgusted face as she slammed the door in Wesleys face. She knew that they knew when she was unhappy their lives were far worse she always made sure of that. At least she warned Wesley so he could go back and tell Angel she could picture them now running around trying to make a decent pot of coffee so she didnt throw a fit about that. That small thought put a smile on face. Cordelia rested a hand on the back of her neck as she walked to her shower, she felt the tiny lil hairs stand up on it.  
  
"Dennis?" She called then she saw the bathroom light go on. It wasnt Dennis watching her but she knew it was something plus when Dennis was around those hairs stayed down. She quickly walked to the bathroom to get a shower and get to the office.  
  
About an hour later she arrived full with her bitch face on. Hey Angel had his vampire face. So she had a bitch face. She walked into the office they both looked up to her Wesley having a hard time with the computer and Angel with his nose stuck in a book, she glanced at her desk there was no coffee on there. Not even a mug.  
  
"What's this? I said I wanted a cup of coffee on my desk! Where is it?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Angel didnt even move he just let his eyes drift down to the book, it was Wesley who stood up.  
  
"I'll get it for you Cordelia." And so he did bringing it to her desk. She got on her computer obviously more apt using then Wesley was.   
  
"Angel when ever are you gonna get me a new moniter huh? This one is soo dirty I cant even clean it it's got weird stains on it. I want a new moniter. A bigger one. That way I dont have to do more work then I have to." She said to him but he was obviously not listening to her she was about to go on but something stopped her, a familar smell just came into the room like a breeze, she knew that fragrance she always would. She quickly got up walking to Angel she sniffed his neck. He brought his eyes up to her and eyed her strangly.  
  
  
"Cordy what the are you doing?" Angel had asked her. She gave no reply only walking over to Wesley and doing the same but it was niether one of them. She stood in the middle of the room casting her glance about the both of them.  
  
"This isnt funny guys. This is cruel that's what it is! I sit around here while my social goes to hell and you two pull a prank like this! It's morbid!"  
  
Angel and Wesley looked to each other confused. They both had no idea what she was talking about till Angel started to sniff the air, and he knew what she was talking about. He got up trying to follow the scent but it was all around.  
  
"Cordelia, Wesley and I didnt do anything. But I smell it too." He said to her. Wesley looked like a confused child as they talked. Cordelia looked at Angel with a glint of hope in her eyes.  
  
"You dont think that maybe..?"  
  
"No. I dont think so." He said solomly.  
  
"But Angel it smells just like him! Whiskey and cheap colonge! That's Doyle trust me I would know he would stand closer to me then you."   



	2. The Sight

Chapter 2.  
  
Doyle couldnt understand what was going on. They could smell him? This wasnt right. It would add to more of his already toturted undead life so to speak and not to mention Cordelia and the hell she's been going through. It's not like it goes unappreciated since he never knew she cared that much it was almost flattering but excuriatingly painful. This was a cruel trick the Powers were playing on him Cordelia couldnt have said it better herself. But that would mean if they could smell him maybe something was happening to him maybe he was getting stonger or something he wasnt sure, and he damn well wasnt going to get his hopes up. He walked closer to Cordelia since she was the first one to smell him in the first place. And he was right.  
  
"DOYLE!" She screamed his name.  
  
Angel and Wesly quickly looked at her. Angel flashed a quizzical look her way while Wesley was still looking confused. She was looking at thin air. She couldnt see anything but she knew he was there it was just something pulling at her something inside of her was tingling and screaming Doyle's name.  
  
"Ok I'm not crazy first off but Doyle is in the room I swear it. He is right there! I cant see him but i know he's there!" She was pointing in a direction. In unision both their heads turned to look where she was pointing. Angel could see an outline of a figure and for the first time in his undead life he got the chills.  
  
"She's right..I can see his outline." His words were low and almost eerie as they were spoken outloud to the company in the room.  
  
"I want to see him!" Cordelia whined almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Princess..i can see you.."  
  
The room was dead silent as the voice rang through the room, it was an odd comfort to the those that new him but for Wesley it was almost scary.  
  
"I can hear him..did you guys here him! Doyle please solidify or something!" Cordelia said.  
  
:"I dont think it's that easy for him. He's weak but somethings going on..and it's not natural." Angel replied.  
  
"Well of course it's not natrual! There's a dead guy, other then you Angel, in the room with us and he's talking! What we do is not natural of course." Wesley quipped form the background.  
  
"Hey umm guys remember I'm still in the room, you dont have to talk about me like I'm not." The irish accent was welcomed to Cordelia and Angel who have missed their long gone freind. He was someone Angel actually considered a freind and Cordelia found much more to him then meets the eye, and we'er not talking about his demon form either.  
  
"So? Guys what are we gonna do? We gotta do something!" Cordelia was still yelling.  
  
"Cordelia would you please lower your voice..yelling will not figure anything out." Wesley said.  
  
Angel stood there rubbing his chin with his "pensive" face on. He knew that something like could be possible but now it was a freind so therefore he couldnt be happening. Something was wrong with Doyle back could mean a disruption..a disruption in what? The order of the universe? Highly doubtful since there were lot of ghost and spirits..example Dennis.. but something was out of order here.  
  
"Angel? Hi ghost here. Look I'm about as clueless as you guys are considering I'm scared as hell since I can see you and my body and you cant even see me. Could you like maybe help?" Doyle intereputed Angel's train of thought.  
  
"Maybe we should first figure out why your here. Do you know?"  
  
"Ehh..kinda but not really."   
  
"Doyle. I need to know."  
  
If they could see Doyle he was looking around. To look at their faces it was like they were looking at him even though they were off..except Angel since he could see a form..  
  
"Alright I'll tell you what I know.."  
  



	3. Shed a tear for me

Chapter 3  
  
Angel and Doyle were in his office. Cordelia was waiting not so patiently outside, she could see Angel's expressions as he talked.  
  
"So that's it huh? In time you'll materilize but for now your stuck between our world and the next?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's something like that. More like I'm here in this world, but for me to pass on she's gotta make a sacrifice and from I was know it's gotta be something big. Where i go depends on that. Also she's gotta a time limit." Doyle responded. Neither men were happy with the situation.  
  
"Angel man she cant know either..about why I'm here and that whole scarifice subject."  
  
"I wont tell her. But I think she deserves to know why your still lingering around."  
  
"I'll tell her..when I get some kinda form, she lives with a ghost already and I think one is enough." Angel just nodded to him understanding his point.  
  
"Come on let's go out there, I'll think of something to tell her. And Doyle, this scarifice your talking about better not be her life. She's to important for any of us to lose." Angel declared to him.  
  
"Na I dont think that's it..at least I hope it's not." Doyle said with a bit of dread in his voice.  
  
They both headed out of the office of course only one was seen and the other was, just like when he was alive, heard.   
  
"Sooooo??" Cordelia squealed wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Cordelia, sit down." Angel said as he walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders guiding her to sit on the couch.  
  
"Cordy..he cant.." Angel was interputed when he was shoved to the side.  
  
"Let me be the one to tell her. She cant see me but she can hear me. I think i earned that much." Doyle's invisable form said to her.as he kneeld in front of her. He laid his hands over hers, but was shocked when he felt their warmth they felt like fire burning his flesh but he didnt care. It was her touch, the touch he longed for..  
  
"Do,,Doyle..I can feel you.." She whispered to him her voice was low in shock value.  
  
"I know Princess now just listen to me alright? I cant tell you exactly what's going on and I cant tell you everything, but I promise when I can figure out to ya know get you to see me. I'll tell you what you need to know. That's a promise." He brought her white hot hand up to his cold lips placing the tenderest lovers kiss on it that he could for being a ghost. A tear slipped down her cheek she could feel it she wouldnt hide it even though the others were looking on nothing mattered to her only the invisable love in front of her. Doyle couldnt stand to see her cry, he shed a tear of his own, he went in to kiss to her tear away. She felt his lips on her cheek, he tasted the saltyness of it. He leaned his cheek on hers their sadness mingling through their open souled crying..then something happened. In the room there was a glimmering light, it seemed to surround the two on the couch. It was gold and glittery as it snaked around them in a fast motion. As the light started to fade away there was not only one figure on the couch but two. Doyle and Cordelia locked in a loving embrace.  
  



End file.
